kehafandomcom-20200213-history
Hold It Against Me (Ke$ha song)
"Hold It Against Me" is a song by American recording artist Britney Spears, released as the first single from her seventh studio album, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Femme_Fatale_(Britney_Spears_album) Femme Fatale]. It was written and produced by Max Martin, Dr. Luke and Billboard, with additional writing by Bonnie McKee. Luke explained that he wanted "Hold It Against Me" to sound unlike his previous productions. The song was going to be offered to Katy Perry, but Luke and Martin felt that it did not suit her. A demo version of the track by McKee was leaked on January 6, 2011, and the single became available for streaming on January 10, 2011. It was released the following day. The official remix features rapper Flo Rida. Musically, "Hold It Against Me" blends pulsating industrial and trance beats with elements of grime. The chorus has lilting synths that lift her vocals and contrast them with the hard beats. The song features a dubstep-influenced breakdown, in which Spears moans and blows kisses, and the song ends with a final chorus with elements of rave. The lyrics portray the singer seducing someone on the dancefloor, and the chorus revolves around pick-up lines. After the song was released, The Bellamy Brothers criticized it for being similar to their 1979 hit "If I Said You Had a Beautiful Body Would You Hold It Against Me.". They were sued by Martin, Luke, McKee and Billboard for defamation and libel, but the case was dismissed after The Bellamy Brothers apologized. Most reviewers praised "Hold It Against Me", although some criticized its lyrical content. The song debuted at number one in Belgium (Wallonia), Canada, Denmark, Finland and New Zealand, as well as on the US [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], where it became her fourth chart topper. In the United States, "Hold It Against Me" made Spears the second artist in Billboard's history to debut at number one more than once, behind Mariah Carey. "Hold It Against Me" was Spears's second consecutive single to debut at number one. The feat also made her the third female artist to score number one singles in three consecutive decades, and the seventh artist overall. In 2012, it was voted the best song to reach the top position on the Hot 100 over the past two years. The single has also charted in the top five in countries such as Australia, Ireland, Italy, Scotland, Finland and Norway. The accompanying music video for the song was directed by Jonas Åkerlund. It premiered on February 17, 2011, following a two-week promotional campaign of teasers. The video features Spears as a pop star who fell from space to find fame on Earth. There, she becomes overwhelmed by the pressures of being a celebrity and breaks down. The video received mixed to positive reviews; critics complimented its artistic concept and visuals, but dismissed the use of product placement. Spears performed "Hold It Against Me" at Rain Nightclub, Good Morning America and Jimmy Kimmel Live!. She has also performed it as the opening number of the Femme Fatale Tour (2011). Music Video The main idea behind the video is the rise, fall, and revival of Spears herself. The video begins when a meteoroid heads for Earth, and lights up a city when it finally lands, symbolizing Spears' entrance to fame and her skyrocketing career in the late 1990s as she became a household name. After this, black-and-white interspersed scenes of Spears getting ready in a soundstage are shown, while the words "Britney Spears" and "Hold It Against Me" appear in Def Leppard-inspired multicolored letters. Spears is then seen wearing shorts and showing her midriff in the soundstage, while her dancers in white are getting dressed around her. They are surrounded by cameras and lights, symbolizing her constantly being under the microscope and hounded by the media. As the first chorus begins, Spears appears wearing a white wedding dress inside a cylinder-shaped metal room with wires. The futuristic set and flowing dress are reminiscent of Madonna's music video for "Bedtime Story" (1995). She is seen rising up the cylinder-shaped metal room and her past music videos surround her, symbolizing her ever growing career in the music industry. When the second verse begins, Spears sings, wearing sparkly red skull-shaped shoulder pads, with microphones around her. A pastiche of following scenes alternates between Spears dancing on the soundstage, singing with the microphones and a scene of just red lips, a reference to the opening shot of the 1975 film The Rocky Horror Picture Show. This begins to show her losing grip, reminiscent of her break down. When the breakdown starts, she begins to eject painting through IVs in her fingers, staining the room and the monitors, symbolizing her own fall as her name becomes tainted. Then, two versions of Spears, both wearing blue and red dresses with flowing trains, are seen fighting each other, another symbolism, this time of her fighting her inner demons. After this, both versions of Spears, as well as her on the wedding dress, fall exhausted to the ground, symbolizing the lowest point of her life during the breakdown. While interspersed scenes of Spears in the soundstage are shown, the other versions of herself start to wake up, showing her getting her feet back on the ground and making a comeback, refusing to give up. The final scene shows Spears dressed in a short black dress with her dancers in black on a stage, with confetti and pyrotechnics around them. In the final shot a question mark (?) appears in multicolored letters. This final scene shows her as she once was, a superstar who is back to reclaim her title. The video ends with the same multicolored lettering of a question mark, symbolizing the unknown that is to come. Lyrics 1 Hey, over there Please, forgive me If I'm comin' on too strong Hate to stare But, you're winnin' And they're playin' my favorite song So, come here A little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear A little question Wanna know just how you feel Chorus If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 2 Hey, you might think That I'm crazy But, you know I'm just your type I might be A little hazy But, you just cannot deny There's a spark In between us When we're dancin' on the floor I want more Wanna see it So, I'm askin' you tonight Chorus If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? If I said I want your body Would you hold it against me? Yeah Uh-huh Oh Bridge Give me somethin' good Don't wanna wait I want it now Pop it like a hood And show me how you work it out Alright If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? Chorus If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songwriting for other artists Category:Songs Category:Singles